


[Podfic] The Silence

by Del_Rion, The_Lady_smaell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Death Big Bang (mini bang), Death in a nightmare, Horror, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Implied violence and gore, Murder in a nightmare, Nightmares, PLEASE HEED TAGS, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podficcer Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary written by Author:</p>
<p>Bruce is fairly certain he’s dreaming, but since this nightmare is a vision he’s imagined a hundred times over, it might as well be real – until he finds Tony, and the other man just won’t shut up. Bruce needs silence to center himself and to fully take in the horror his hands have wrought. Everything goes horribly wrong after that.</p>
<p>WARNINGS PLEASE TAKE NOTE:</p>
<p>
  <b>A nightmare sequence (contains: disturbing imagery, destruction & gore; heavily implied violence; murder and major character deaths on- and off-screen), language.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147634) by [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion). 



> So back again.
> 
> As always thank so much to Del_Rion for giving me permission to record this, it was kinda fun.

**PLEASE HEED WARNINGS IN TAGS AND SUMMARY.**

Apologies as usual for vocals, poor sound editing etc.

Here is the link to the download:

[MP3] Download: [The Silence](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yajmtbxbm3r834n/TheSilence.mp3)

[MP3]: On Site: 

The music if anyone is interested is Depeche Mode's "Enjoy the silence"   
Copywrite of Depeche Mode, Martin Gore, Flood

Also link to Del_rion and the rest of her works (Seriously go check them out they're legitimately amazing):

[Del_Rion Awesomeness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion)

 

Thanks again for listening.


End file.
